The present invention relates to an electronic image pickup apparatus.
Conventionally, an electronic image pickup apparatus for picking up an image, formed on a charge coupled device by a lens unit, through the charge coupled device has been well known. In the electronic image pickup apparatus field, it is always desired to provide a smaller and lighter apparatus and to facilitate assembly.